


Spray Paint and Sirens

by UrFriendlyGhostPal



Category: Original Work
Genre: BFFs, Best buds, Original work - Freeform, haha I don’t know how to write, haha cops go brr, haha spray paint go brr, makin the world great again, never used ao3 before, nothing super inappropriate, only has a couple of swear words, this is just a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrFriendlyGhostPal/pseuds/UrFriendlyGhostPal
Summary: Xedith and Teo, two best buds, were out one night spray painting a wall outside a children’s hospital. They got fairy lights so the kids could see their m a s t e r p i e c e s  and they were proud of what they’d doneBut of course, their fun and good deeds got spoiled by some flashing lights and sirens
Kudos: 1





	Spray Paint and Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh— hi. This is my first post on AO3  
> I’ve been reading fics a lot on this, and I’ve always wanted to write my own, soooooo— here’s a test one!   
> If you like it, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, and feed back is greatly appreciated.  
> The majority of what I’ll be posting will probably be from danganronpa, since I mostly only read fics from that atm, but hey! If I feel like writing from another fandom, who’s gonna fuckin stop me
> 
> Also, this was for a school writing thing, I was given a sentence and had to implement it into my story, so that’s where the “im outnumbered, cornered and fast running out of options” thing is from, its kinda out of place but just try to ignore it :))
> 
> This note in going no where, so I’m just gonna leave. Enjoy this test fic

Tying my jacket around my waist and putting my hair in a ponytail, I pick up the spray cans, shaking the bottle and painting on the gravely wall.

I bite my lip in concentration. It’s not easy spray painting in the dark... meh, I’m sure the kids would prefer a surprise, and plus, not seeing what I’m doing is kinda exciting.

“Xedith, what are you even drawing? That looks like a deformed crab, ahaha!!” Teo snorted, pointing at the wall I was working at.

“Says you! What are you drawing, a self portrait?” I shoot back, smirking as I look at his drawing of Thanos.  
Teo gasps dramatically, putting the back his hand to his forehead.

“Oh, you wound me, Xedith! So harsh! C’mon, let’s just get these done before cops arrive.” I continue my drawing of Super Man, finishing his body and head and working on his legs. It wasn’t the best, but it was identifiable, and honestly, that’s that’s the best i’m gonna get when it comes to my artistic abilities.

Looking behind me, I catch a few kids in the hospitals windows staring at Teo and I’s paintings. I grin and wave, finishing off the cape and reaching into my bag to find some fairy lights.

“Ah yes, can’t forget those. What’s our masterpieces worth if they can’t see them day and night? Hey, pass me some.”

“Yeah yeah, gimme a sec to untangle them. Find an outlet while you’re at it and plug them in.”

He grabs the cord and moves towards the edge of the wall, plugging the lights in as they spark to life, shining onto the paintings on the wall.

“Ugh, I fucked up the face. Why didn’t we bring out the fairy lights earlier..” I sigh, biting my bottom lip.

“Well, I don’t think they mind. Look at them, they’re so happy. But why is his legs so tiny? He skip leg day or something?” I chuckle and go onto attaching hooks above and around the paintings, Teo next to me and hanging the lights up on the newly added hooks.

We step back to get a proper view of our work, Teo giving me a high five and turning around to collect the bag. I take my hair out and put on my jacket, until suddenly I hear sirens.

“Xedith, quickly it’s the cops!” Oh god, we’ve been caught. He grips my hand, using his other hand to throw down a bottle, the air soon clothing with smoke as we sprint to a nearby alleyway, hoping to outrun the cops.

We dodge the large bins and a rotting rat corpse and make our way to end of the alleyway, where we’re met with two ways to go on our left and right.

“Teo, which way do we go!? You’ve already been here before, right!?” I whisper, not wanting to make a ruckus to everyone sleeping.

He chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he peers down both paths. “I, uh... I kinda forgot to check out this place... just..! you take left and I’ll go right!! Remember to meet back at my place!” Teo sprints to his right, leaving me alone.

Hearing footsteps getting louder, I jog off through the left alleyway in a panic.   
I’m running out of breath, sweat falling off my forehead, when I realise I’ve hit a dead end.

“No no no no— DAMMIT!! Oh god, I’m done for...” I bite down on my lip, my legs begin feeling weak and my heart won’t calm down.

“Put your hands where I can see ‘em and walk towards me slowly and there won’t be any problems.” A man behind me speaks. They’ve caught up, oh god...

I was completely outnumbered, cornered and fast running out of options... My next move might even be one of the most important ones in my life...   
Taking in a deep breath, I put my hands in the air and slowly turn around, putting my foot out in front of me to walk forward when I hear someone above me.

“Oi, weirdo! Up here, quick!” Teo screams from a balcony, reaching out his hand for me. My heart racing, I sprint towards a garbage can and jump on top of it. I hesitate for a moment. what if they have guns? Will this make us criminals? But I quickly dismissed those thoughts and leaped, the cops trying to stop me.

I reach the bars, Teo grabbing my jacket and helping me up. Once I’m on my feet, he reaches for my hand and we set off running again, jumping from balcony to balcony, getting higher and higher from the ground until we reach a staircase, rushing down the steps with barely any breath left.

Once we’re safe and back at Teo’s house, we collapse on his floor and begin laughing.

“Jesus Christ Xedith, that was crazy!”

“I know!! I can’t believe we outran them, oh lord... does this make us criminals now, do ya think?”

“Hmmmm.. probably. But so what? We were doing a good deed, did you see the grins on those kids faces? That’s a plus at least.”

I hum in approval, moving to stand up and I run towards his room. 

“First one to reach your room gets the bed!”

“What!? No fair, you got a head start!”

“Try to catch me then!”

“Oh-hoho, it’s on!!”


End file.
